Kings
by RotaraAmber
Summary: Game yang mengubah segalanya dan game yang mempertemukan kembali kedua pasangan itu. Haruno Sakura sangat suka berbagai hal yang berhubungan dengan perang. Apa lagi pedang Katana. Kings memberinya kesempatan untuk menggunakan pedang pujaannya itu tapi Kings juga memberinya kenangan pahit. For : S-Savers Contest Banjir TomatCeri


**Kings**

_**Genre **__**: romance & action**_

_**Rated : T**_

_Yahoo~ ini fic pertama untuk ikut kontes. Semoga yang membaca merasa senang dan enggak merasa kalau fic ini terkesan gaje. Sebelumnya aku ingin bilang makasi untuk temen-temen yang sudah memberikan ide dan membantuku dengan memberitahu kata-kata mana yang gak pas aduuh senangnya~_

_~Happy ready my friend~_

_**Summary :**_

_Haruno Sakura sangat suka berbagai hal yang berhubungan dengan perang. Ia suka bunyi dentingan besi yang bertaut antara pedang Katana yang terkenal legendaris. Ia selalu bermimpi kapan ia dapat memegang pedang yang ia impikan itu. __I__mpian itu tidak terwujud sampai ia menerima kiriman sebuah paket yang berisi program bernama "Kings." Sejak ia __bermain Kings, kehidupannya __sedikit-sedikit mulai __berubah. __Ia kembali bertemu dan merasakan apa yang sudah ia tinggalkan dulu. __**For : S-Savers Contest Banjir TomatCeri**_

_ ~oOOo~_

Sebenarnya main game itu gunanya apa sih? Bukankah hal itu hanya untuk membuang-buang waktu dengan hal yang sama sekali tidak berguna? Bahkan anak-anak yang gila game, bisa kita sebut sebagai _gamers_, rela menghabiskan waktu di kamarnya seharian penuh hanya untuk bermain game yang sama sekali tidak ada arti dalam kehidupannya.

Lupa membersihkan diri, lupa makan, mengabaikan orang tua, sampai uang saku yang biasanya digunakan untuk membeli bekal di sekolah rela ia habiskan hanya untuk membeli game yang harganya segunung. Arti menjadi _gamers _sebenarnya tidak besar. _Gamers _hanya sebuah status untuk seseorang yang suka main game. Tidak lebih. Kenapa harus sampai merelakan semuanya hanya karena hal yang tidak penting itu?

Meski tidak yakin dengan pendapatnya sendiri, setidaknya itulah yang Haruno Sakura pikirkan jika ia mendengar temannya membicarakan tentang game. Di manapun, kapanpun, dan setiap saat, pasti teman-temannya membicarakan hal itu. Enggak cowok, enggak cewek, semuanya sama saja. Terutama untuk sebuah program yang diluncurkan ke masyarakat baru-baru ini.

_Kings_

Sebenarnya nama itu sama sekali tidak menarik. Kalau diartikan ke dalam bahasa setempat, artinya "Raja". Kenapa sekarang sedang hebohnya membicarakan program itu?

"Hei, Sakura!" sapa seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata besar sambil berlari menghampirinya.

Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya dari segerombolan cowok yang sedang duduk merundingkan program bernama _Kings _tadi dan menyeruput kopi _Cookies and Cream_-nya. "Hm?" balasnya malas.

"Bagaimana undiannya?" gadis berambut merah itu melompat-lompat kecil sambil menatap Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar. Untuk sesaat Sakura masih tidak memberi respon. Ia benar-benar lelah. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan hari terakhir ujiannya tapi sudah terjerumus ke dalam masalah lain.

Sakura menghela napas berat dan duduk tegak. "Dengar, Karin.." Karin masih tetap menatapnya dengan wajah penuh harap. "Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan undian itu. Bahkan sekarang aku tidak tahu kemana kupon kecil yang tadi sudah kuremas-remas terbang. Mungkin sudah ditelan oleh bebek yang berenang di kolam sana." Sakura menunjuk ke arah kolam kecil yang berdiri di samping toko dengan jempolnya yang berwarna merah muda. Karin mengikuti tunjukkan Sakura.

"Aku tidak percaya. Bukankah kamu benar-benar antusias mengenai undian itu?" Karin menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura agak kencang beberapa kali.

Dengan wajah datar Sakura menerima pukulan itu. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli lagi. Mau kupon itu hilang, mau kemakan sama bebek, mau nyemplung ke selokan, kemanapun kertas itu pergi ia tidak peduli. Toh masih ada satu di rumah meski tidak terlalu nyaman. "Usahamu tidak berhasil emangnya? Derita deh kalau gitu. Aku pulang dulu ya, mau istirahat." Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar restoran. Meninggalkan Karin yang sedang sedih dibuat-buat sendirian.

Ia hendak meraih ponselnya dari dalam tas saat seseorang menepuk dbahunya. "Anda tidak boleh meninggalkan seorang gadis sendirian lho, Tuan Haruno." untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu, Sakura kembali menghela napas. Setelah lolos dari masalah satu, muncul lagi yang satunya.

"Hallo Ino!" Karin berteriak histeris dan memeluk Ino.

Ino mengerang kesakitan dan berusaha sekuat tenaga menyerahkan sebuah kotak besar berwarna abu-abu pada Sakura. "Ini.. kamu menang. Langsung coba hari ini ya. Biar nanti kalau enggak berfungsi bisa langsung dituker. Aku akan menemanimu malam ini." Sakura menatap kotak abu-abu itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Karin! Lepaskan aku! Kalau kamu melukaiku sekarang aku tidak akan bisa bermain nanti!"

Sementara kedua sahabatnya itu masih bergulat di tengah keramaian, Sakura berjalan gontai ke pinggir jalan. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan sebuah taxi berhenti di depannya. "Tunggu Sakura, tunggu!" teriak Ino sambil melepaskan diri dari Karin.

Diperjalan pulang, Sakura kembali menatap kotak abu-abu di pangkuannya itu. Isinya adalah _google glass_. Salah satu alat yang berperan aktif dalam program _Kings_ yang sekarang sedang nge-top. Meski ia tidak terlalu suka dengan game itu, tapi mau gimana lagi kalau sesuatu di dalam program itu menarik perhatiannya?

Sakura sangat suka berbagai hal yang berhubungan dengan perang. Apa lagi pedang legendaris bernama Katana. Pedang yang benar-benar menjadi banyak incaran berbagai orang di dunia bawah pada jaman dahulu. Dunia para pemburu tentu saja. Sejak ia membaca mengenai Katana dan sejarahnya dari sebuah buku, ia benar-benar ingin memiliki pedang itu. Tapi tentu saja impiannya itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Karena itu hanyalah legenda.

Sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu, Sakura mendapat paket kiriman dari perusahaan ayahnya. Ayahnya adalah seorang direktur pencipkan program _Kings_ dan ia meminta Sakura untuk menyimpan alat itu sampai alat terakhir yang berperan aktif selesai diproduksi.

_Kings _adalah sebuah game _online_ yang sekarang sudah tersebarkan di seluruh penjuru dunia. Untuk mengaktifkannya, pemain memerlukan komputer utama dan sebuah _google glass_. Di dalam game itu, setiap player harus memilih sebuah tipe untuk menentukan job mereka. Tiap tipe ditentukan oleh warna.

Merah untuk _mage_, hitam untuk _fighter_, hijau untuk _warrior _dan biru untuk _swordsman _atau _fencer_. Setiap tipe memiliki keahlian dan keunikan tersendiri. Dan dalam game ini, kita memasuki dunia game tersebut. Kita merasakan rasa sakit yang kita alami di dalam sana, namun tidak berpengaruh kepada fisik kita di dunia asli.

Teknologi yang digunakanpun juga sudah modern. Hanya dengan menggunakan _google glass_ dan pengaktivan melalui aktivasi suara kita sudah dapat memasuki dunia _Kings_. Di sini, setiap player juga dapat bertemu dengan player lain. Bahkan yang menjadi tujuan utama player memasuki dunia ini adalah untuk melakukan _battle_. Semakin banyak player yang mereka kalahkan, dan orang yang meraih nilai terbesar akan mendapat status _Kings_. Setiap tipe memiliki _King_ tersendiri.

Di sini juga terdapat lima tingkat status. Perubahan status tergantung dari jumlah score yang diraih. Semakin banyak seorang player meraih score, semakin cepat statusnya berubah. Berawal dari _Unknown_, kemudian _Amateur_, meningkat menjadi _Average__, Famous _dan yang tertinggi adalah _Kings_.

Saat ini Sakura sudah meraih status _Average_. Sebenarnya tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk meningkatkan status, hal itu juga tergantung dari keaktifan sang player. Ia mengincar pedang idamannya yang bisa ia dapatkan di status _Famous_. Memang sulit, karena pada tingkat _Famous_, _player-player_nya juga sudah memiliki _skill_ yang lebih tinggi dan lebih sulit untuk dilawan ketimbang level _Average_ dan _Amateur_.

"Hei! Kita akan bermain lagi kan malam ini? Sakura baru mendapat _google glass_ barunya. Jadi kamu main kan, Sakura?" Sakura mengangguk pelan merespon ajakan Karin.

Sekitar sebulan lalu Sakura memecahkan _google glass_nya. Saat ia sedang membersihkan kamar, tanpa sengaja kakinya tersandung kaki meja dan menjatuhkan _google glass_nya. Setelah kerusakan itu, ayahnya meminjamkan _google glass_ miliknya agar ia bisa tetap bermain. Namun, menggunakan _google glass_ yang sudah digunakan orang lain kadang tidak nyaman karena ukurannya tidak dapat diubah sejak pertama kali pemesanan. Terlalu besar untuk Sakura pakai. Maka ia senang sekali saat mendengar ia menang undian seminggu lalu. Bahkan tidak percaya. Sampai-sampai ia berkata tidak peduli lagi seperti tadi.

"Persiapkan diri kalian. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mengalahkanku." sahut Sakura dengan nada seram dan semangat menggebu-gebu.

Ino tertawa kecil. "Dari pada mencemaskan kami, kenapa tidak cemaskan Hisuke saja?"

"Cih! Untuk apa diingat lagi.. aku sudah lebih kuat dari pada dia." balas Sakura kesal.

Kini Sakura kembali teringat. Hisuke. Player pertama yang ia temui di _Kings _saat pertama kali bermain 3 bulan lalu. Lawan terberat yang pernah Sakura lawan. Pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Hisuke di hutan Barat kota di dunia _Kings_. Saat itu statusnya masih _Unknown_. Masih baru. Tapi dia sudah dikerjai.

Sakura dengan status _Unknown_, berkeliling kota hendak mencari Ino dan Karin yang saat itu juga memulai permainan pertama mereka. Saat sedang berputar-putar di sebelah barat, ia bertemu dengan seorang player yang sedang bersantai di bawah pohon. Sakura baru saja mengerti peraturan dan ketentuan yang harus ia tepati. Yang ada di kepalanya hanya..

_'Setiap player harus bertarung dengan player lain untuk mendapatkan poin.'_

Pikirannya saat itu masih kosong. Yang ia pikirkan hanya menaikkan status sampai level _Famous_ untuk mendapatkan Katana pujaannya. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura langsung berlari menerjang laki-laki yang tengah istirahat di bawah pohon itu. Dia yang saat itu tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menghindar dari serangan Sakura.

"Mau apa kamu?" tanyanya pelan dengan wajah datar. Laki-laki itu menggunakan masker abu-abu sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Mencari poin." balas Sakura enteng sambil mencoba untuk menerjang lagi. Kali ini ia mengincar kakinya. Tapi percuma saja karena malah dirinya sendiri yang kena pukulan orang itu. Ia menyenggol sedikit belakang kaki Sakura dan Sakura sudah terhuyung. "Si.. sial." erang Sakura kesal.

"Kamu mau sebuah _battle_?" ia berdiri menunggu Sakura kembali bangkit. Dimasukkannya kedua tangan ke dalam saku. "Aku juga masih baru, jadi butuh pemanasan juga. Ngomong-ngomong, aku Hisuke." Hisuke nyengir dengan deretan gigi putihnya untuk memancing Sakura.

Sakura bangkit dari posisinya dan berlari menuju Hisuke. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan melayangkan sebuah tinju ke perut Hisuke. Bertubi-tubi pukulan sudah ia layangkan. Ke kakinya, tangannya, bahkan kepalanya, tetapi tidak ada hasil. Hisuke tetap menang. Kini Sakura sudah kelelahan dan tidak punya tenaga untuk kembali bertarung.

Hisuke tertawa senang. "Poinmu kuambil."

"Kamu bilang kamu itu pemula? Dasar pembohong." kata Sakura kesal merasa dikerjai. Hisuke hanya nyengir senang. "Aku tidak punya poin." balas Sakura masih berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Aku memang baru kok. Baru mencapai status _Amateur_. Dan sebenarnya, semua player baru maupun tidak, punya poin. Karena kamu masih baru, jadi sekarang poinmu minus. Silahkan pergi ke ruang kesehatan di tengah kota dan jangan melakukan battle sebelum 36 jam." Hisuke menyentuh pundak Sakura dan 3 keping koin muncul di udara.

_Amateur? Kapan ia bisa meningkatkan status secepat itu? Padahal program ini baru dijalankan beberapa hari lalu. _Pikir Sakura tidak percaya.

"Ha?! 36 jam? Itu di dunia asli atau di sini?" kalau ini waktu 36 jam dunia asli, Sakura tidak percaya kalau dia tidak bisa bermain 2 hari penuh. Ia bisa mencapai level _Amateur _dalam waktu selama itu. Bahkan _Average _mungkin tercapai. Dia sudah bertekad untuk gila-gilaan dalam permainan ini. Tapi bahkan saat pertama kali mainpun dia sudah gagal.

"Waktu yang berjalan di dunia ini tidak sama seperti di dunia asli. 1 hari di sini, berarti 1 jam di dunia asli. Jadi kamu tidak usah khawatir. Dan.. untuk peringatan, selama kamu menjalani proses penyembuhan jangan lakukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan _battle_. Baik latihan atau apapun, jangan kamu lakukan. Tubuhmu masih dalam proses penyembuhan, jadi tidak bisa bertarung dengan kondisi prima. Kamu hanya akan melukai diri sendiri nanti." jelasnya panjang lebar.

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Cerewet banget sih. Aku tidak butuh peringatan darimu. Kalau aku berdiam diri selama 36 jam di sini, meski waktu berjalan cepat, aku tidak akan bisa mencapai apa yang aku inginkan." ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya dengan susah payah kemudian berjalan menuju kota. Di perjalanan ia sudah mulai tumbang kalau saja Hisuke tidak membantunya. "Jangan pedulikan aku!"

"Dan meninggalkan seorang gadis yang sedang terluka sendirian? Kamu mau menambah waktu penyembuhanmu? Kalau tidak, turuti saja kata-kataku." Hisuke menopang Sakura menuju klinik di pusat kota. Saat mereka masuk, klinik masih benar-benar sepi. Tidak ada orang di sana kecuali seseorang yang memakai jubah putih panjang yang dikenal sebagai dokter.

"Selamat datang! Butuh bantuan?" sapanya ramah.

"Dia hanya butuh sedikit istirahat. Di mana dia bisa tidur?" tanya Hisuke kepada dokter itu.

Dokter itu menunjuk ke arah kanan. Di sana ada 5 kasur berjajar rapi. Sederhana, tapi cukup untuk beristirahat.

Tidak lama setelah Sakura istirahat, datang Ino dan Karin menerjang masuk dan mencecar Sakura dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Selain itu, mereka juga bertanya siapa Hisuke. Sakura menjelaskan pertemuan mereka dan ketiganya hanya tertawa. Melihat Sakura yang tidak bisa melanjutkan permainan, Ino dan Karin memutuskan untuk menunggu Sakura sedangkan Hisuke akan melanjutkan permainan.

"Hei! Kamu berhutang satu pertarungan denganku. Aku ingin mengambil kembali poin yang kamu ambil dariku." ucap Sakura sambil menahan Hisuke keluar dari klinik.

Hisuke tertawa kecil dan melepaskan tangan Sakura dari tangannya. "Dari pada itu lebih baik urusi saja lukamu. Cewek kok enggak bisa urus diri sendiri? Kamu cewek kan?" Sakura tidak percaya ia dibalasi seperti itu. Dia minta baik-baik tapi dibalas dengan ejekan. Bahkan mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Ini sama sekali tidak bisa dipercaya.

Setelah 36 jam berlalu, Sakura langsung pergi mencari Hisuke. Tapi kemanapun Sakura mencari, sosok itu sama sekali tidak terlihat.

Itu merupakan pertemuan yang sangat menyebalkan. Sampai saat ini ia tidak bisa melupakan sikap sombongnya, keangkuhannya, dan gaya norak yang selalu laki-laki itu lakukan. Tapi setiap kali melihat Hisuke, Sakura selalu teringat akan seseorang. Seseorang yang membuatnya merasakan hal yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah ia rasakan.

* * *

"Ugh!" Sakura melepas _google glass_nya dan meletakkannya di sebuah laci khusus di sebelah meja belajarnya.

Sakura melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Sekarang pukul 12 siang dan berarti dia sudah bermain 3 jam. Cukup lama, tapi tubuhnya tidak lelah.

"_Yosh_! Tinggal sedikit lagi aku akan mencapai _Famous_!" ia kegirangan sendiri di kamarnya. Permainan 3 jam tadi memberinya poin yang cukup banyak. Tapi sialnya seperempat poinnya telah diambil Hisuke. Sampai sekarang ia masih belum bisa mengalahkan orang itu. Bahkan di level _Average _sekalipun. Dan karena kekalahannya yang kesekian kali, ia harus menyetujui keputusan Hisuke untuk menemuinya nanti di kedai kopi tempat kemaren ia menunggu undian _google glass_nya.

"Siap-siap dulu deh. Dari pada nanti permintaannya makin gak jelas." selagi ia memilih baju yang akan ia pakai, pikirannya kembali melayang jauh ke kejadian beberapa bulan lalu. Begitu titik poin permasalahannya kembali terbayang, ia melempar baju _long dress pink_ selutut yang tadi ia pegang ke lantai. "Untuk apa memikirkan itu lagi. Idiot!" umpatnya kesal.

* * *

Sabtu pagi itu cukup cerah. Terlalu cerah bahkan. Cuaca cerah dan udaranya sejuk. Sakura sudah siap dengan t-shirt putih kemerahan dan celana jinsnya. Suasana hatinya cukup bagus bercampur kesal karena hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan musuh abadinya di _Kings_. Tapi semua itu bubar karena orang yang ia temui sama sekali tidak dapat ia prediksi.

"Aa-" Sakura menunjuk laki-laki berambut biru _dongker _di depannya dengan wajah syok sekaligus tidak percaya.

Laki-laki itu hanya tertawa geli melihat reaksi Sakura yang seperti habis melihat setan. "Sebegitu terpesonanya kah melihatku lagi jadi kamu enggak bisa bilang apa-apa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke!" teriak Sakura telat. Tawa Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia terus memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena kebanyakan ketawa. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?!"

Dengan napas terangah-engah Sasuke berusaha menjawab, "Ya.. aku mau ketemuan sama cewek. Cewek yang femini dan manis tentu saja. Kamu tidak memenuhi kriteria itu kan?"

"Enyahlah kau dari sini." reflek Sakura meninju perut Sasuke dengan kekuatan penuh. "Eh?" ia langsung panik sendiri begitu melihat Sasuke mulai tumbang. Dengan segera ia topang tubuh Sasuke dan membawanya ke bangku taman.

"Maaf!" mohon Sakura sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan Sasuke. Sasuke sudah hendak memintanya untuk diam karena sejak tadi mereka sudah menarik banyak perhatian tapi Sakura kembali berkata, "Tapi sebenernya aku enggak menyesal sih.. toh kamu yang bodoh!" jawabnya dengan nada datar dan ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya disertai seringai senyum mengejek.

"Kamu ya.." ucap Sasuke dengan nada horror.

"Ohohoho!" Sakura masih nyengir sendiri dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya di depan mulut. Bergaya layaknya putri dari kalangan bangsawan.

"Sama sekali tidak berubah sejak dulu." seringainya berganti dengan perasaan campur aduk yang tidak dapat ia jelaskan. Bahkan dengan kata-kata sekalipun. Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah senyum. Senyum yang membawa Sakura kembali ke masa lalu. Baru saja sepersekian detik jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang saat sederet kalimat kembali terucap, "Selalu seenaknya sendiri, tidak mau mendengarkan orang lain, dan tentu saja, mirip cowok."

DZING

Sasuke kembali merintih kesakitan akibat tonjokan yang dilayangkan Sakura. "Dan.. tonjokanmu sama sekali tidak berubah ya. Sama kuatnya bahkan kayaknya lebih kuat. Kamu mons-"

DZING

"Kali ini bagian mana yang ingin saya pukul, Tuan Uchiha?" tanya Sakura seram dengan wajah iblisnya. "Aku pergi!" akhirnya setelah berpikir bahwa tidak ada gunanya menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di tempat itu, Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan pergi. Tapi Sasuke menahannya.

"Kita kan sudah tidak bertemu lama, masa kamu sudah mau pergi?" Sakura tidak suka pandangan itu. Pandangan datar memikat yang selalu Sasuke tunjukkan saat mereka masih bersama dulu. Karena tidak tahan akhirnya Sakura membalas,

"Kita lanjutkan di _Tevara_." setelahnya, Sakura berjalan pergi dan tepat sore itu juga, Sakura kembali memakai _google glass_nya dan pergi ke hutan sebelah barat _Tevara Town_.

"Pertemuan singkat lagi, huh?"

* * *

"Heaah!"

"Akh!"

"Yes, sepuluh poin.." setelah mengambil 10 poin dari player yang baru saja ia kalahkan, secara otomatis bar statusnya kini berubah menjadi _Famous_. Dalam satu hari itu, ia sudah memperoleh tiga puluh poin dan _reward_ kenaikan _status_ dapat ia tukar di toko di tengah kota Tevara.

Sakura memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan diri di hutan sebelum pergi ke kota. Ia membuka _bar_ _item,_ mengambil sepotong roti dan memakannya. Sementara ia berusaha memulihkan diri, untuk kesekian kalinya, pikirannya menerawang jauh ke masa lalu berusaha mengingat.

"Kamu benar-benar cepat berkembang ya? Dalam seminggu ini kemampuanmu sudah hampir menyamaiku." komentar seseorang dari belakang.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menengokkan kepalanya menghadap laki-laki yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyum tipis. "Sebenarnya kamu ini Sasuke atau siapa sih? Kamu benar-benar beda dari apa yang kuingat terakhir." Sakura menghela napas sedih dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas lutut. "Kamu lebih cerewet dan banyak tingkah. Mirip Naruto si tetangga idiot."

Sasuke berjongkok di depan Sakura dan mengulurkan tangannya kemudian mengusap kepala gadis itu. "Dan kamu masih sama seperti dulu." dan dengan hanya menunjukkan senyum kecilnya, jantung Sakura sudah kembali berdegup kencang. Padahal ia sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan segala hal mengenai dia. Tapi tampaknya setelah melihatnya berjongkok dan mengusap kepalanya seperti dulu, perasaan asing itu kembali menguasai dirinya.

"Ayo latihan _battle_." ajak Sakura berusaha untuk mengalihkan perasaannya.

Meskipun agak bingung dengan perubahan topik yang secara tiba-tiba itu, Sasuke berusaha agar tidak terlihat kecewa dan mengganti ekspresinya dengan seringai mengejek. "Tidak takut poinmu kuambil?"

Sambil memakai sarung tangannya, Sakura berkata, "Poin bisa kudapatkan kapan saja. Yang penting sekarang aku harus bisa mengalahkanmu." ia mengokohkan kuda-kudanya dan bersiap menyerang.

"Kita lihat nanti." ucap Sasuke. Kemudian ia berjalan dan memberi jarak lima meter di antara mereka.

"Siap?"

"Siap!"

"1.. 2.. 3.. _START_!"

Sakura berlari mendekat dan melayangkan tinju pertamanya. Dengan satu gerakan singkat Sasuke menghindar dan menangkap lengan Sakura. Sebelum Sasuke sempat menyerang kembali, Sakura mengeluarkan sesuatu dari _bar equip_. "Juzumaru _release_!"

Mengetahui keadaan tidak terlalu baik, Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Juzumaru? Kukira kamu mengincar Katana."

"Juzumaru pedang _equip_ terbesar di _Average_. Jangan kira aku akan melepaskannya." dengus Sakura sambil mencoba untuk menyerang kembali. Kini ia menyerang dari samping. Sasuke menunduk untuk menghindari serangannya. Baru saja ia bersiap untuk menahan serangan lain, Sakura sudah hilang dari pandangan.

Hanya kelebat bayangan samar yang memberi tahu Sasuke bahwa Sakura berada tepat di belakangnya dan siap melayangkan Juzumaru ke punggungnya. Mengetahui kesempatan untuk menghindar sangat tipis, ia berlari cepat ke depan dan menggunakan pohon besar di depannya sebagai pijakan dan bersalto ke belakang Sakura. Berkat tindakannya yang cepat, Juzumaru menebas udara dan sedikit menyayat pohon yang tadi Sasuke gunakan sebagai pijakan.

"Fiuh! Nyaris saja. Ups!" belum sampai lima detik mengambil udara bersih, layangan Juzumaru sudah terlihat di depan mata. Sasuke menangkisnya dengan pedang polos yang ia buat di tengah hutan sebelah Timur Tevara. "Kamu tidak akan memberiku kesempatan untuk menyerang?" tanyanya sekedar mencari ruang untuk menjauh dari Juzumaru.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. "Pernahkah kamu melihat seseorang berfikir dulu sebelum menabrak orang lain?"

"Mungkin?" ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa ringan.

Menghiraukan candaan laki-laki itu, Sakura kembali melayangkan Juzumaru. Kali ini serangan datang dari atas dan Sasuke tidak memiliki tempat untuk kabur. Dengan pedangnya, Sasuke menahan Juzumaru. Serangan yang barusan lebih kuat dari yang sebelumnya karena Sakura menggunakan berat tubuhnya untuk mendorong Juzumaru terus ke bawah, sampai-sampai Sasuke terpaksa berlutut untuk mencegah dirinya digores sisi tajam Juzumaru.

"Inikah perlawanan terbaikmu?" ejek Sakura. Untuk sesaat Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab. Hal itu Sakura gunakan untuk menyerang kembali. Tapi saat ia hendak melayangkan kembali Juzumarunya, sedetik kemudian Sasuke menangkisnya dan Juzumaru terpental jauh ke belakang.

Secepat kilat Sakura berlari ke belakang untuk mengambil Juzumaru tapi ia kalah cepat dari Sasuke. "Kamu terlalu lambat, Sakura. Sudah kehabisan tenaga?" gadis itu membeku di tempat. Tidak bisa bergerak ataupun bersuara. Aura yang dikeluarkan Sasuke saat tangannya merangkul bahu Sakura dan membisikkan sederet kalimat di telinganya, membuat gadis berembut merah muda itu merinding. "Kamu kalah." bisiknya pelan.

_'Dia kembali.'_ kata Sakura dalam hati sambil mencoba untuk meraih Juzumaru.

Dalam posisi yang sama, Sasuke berkata, "Aku selalu suka Haruno Sakura yang setiap saat memanjakanku. Meski kadang galak dan selalu mengikuti kemana aku pergi, hal itu membuatku merasa hangat." tangannya yang tadi merangkul bahu Sakura terangkat menyentuh leher gadis itu.

Meski takut, Sakura memaksakan diri untuk menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa sekarang kamu tiba-tiba membicarakan hal ini. Apa yang kamu katakan tadi sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan kondisi kita sekarang. Tapi sekarang kita sedang berada dalam sebuah battle." harus diakui, ia tidak terlalu bisa menahan diri ketika berada sedekat ini dengan Sasuke. Kedua tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh lengan yang ada di sekitar lehernya. "Kamu akan membunuhku sekarang?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Sakura. Aku sudah menang kok. Dan.. membunuh seseorang di sini sangat dilarang." Sakura terperanjat kaget dan sebelum ia sempat bertanya, lima keping koin muncul di udara. "Kamu kalah lagi." ucap Sasuke. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Kali ini ia tidak mengatakannya dengan seringai mengejek atau senyum lebar. Ia berkata dengan wajah dan nada datar.

Jantung Sakura kini kembali berdegup kencang. Sudah sekian lama sejak ia melihat wajah datar dan sikap _cool _Sasuke. Ia tidak siap untuk menghadapinya sekarang. "Kamu sudah tahu kalau aku ini Sakura saat kita pertama ketemu di sini, bukan?" banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya. Bahkan sampai masalah yang sudah lama berlalupun ingin ia tanyakan. Tapi rasanya tidak baik jika menanyakannnya di saat seperti ini.

Sasuke melirik gadis di sampingnya itu sekilas kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. "Tentu saja. Rupamu sama sekali tidak berubah. Apa lagi properti yang kamu gunakan benar-benar sama seperti di dunia asli." untuk sesaat keduanya masih berdiri berdekatan. Tidak ada yang angkat bicara.

"Saat aku memasuki _Kings_," Sakura memecah keheningan. "Tujuanku hanya satu. Mendapatkan Katana dan menggunakannya. Aku sudah sangat mendambakan pedang itu sejak dulu. Menggunakannya, merasakan permukaan besinya yang mulus, dan melakukan _battle_ dengan orang lain. Tapi.. kupikir sekarang tujuan itu sedikit melenceng karena aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat aku sayangi sejak dulu."

Sasuke sedikit melebarkan matanya begitu ia mendengar kalimat yang Sakura ucapkan. "Meski dulu aku yang menghancurkan semuanya dan memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya lagi, tampaknya hatiku tidak bisa mengikuti pikiranku. Ia lebih memilih untuk kembali ketimbang menahannya."

Kini mereka berdua bertatapan. Sakura sudah mengatakan apa yang menjadi beban dirinya sejak pertama kali ia melihat Sasuke di sini.

_'Aku memang sudah tidak layak berkata seperti itu. Mengingat dulu aku sudah berkata jahat padamu beberapa bulan lalu. Tapi meski hanya sedikit, apa aku boleh berharap kamu bisa menerimanya?'_

Beberapa menit telah lewat bersama keheningan. Merasa dirinya sudah tidak diperlukan lagi di sana, Sakura membalikkan badan dan berjalan pelan kembali ke kota Tevara.

SYUNG

Sebuah shuriken kembali melintas di sebelah pipi Sakura. Dengan sigap ia berbalik dan melihat Sasuke hendak menyerangnya. _'Gawat! Aku tidak bisa menghindar.' _ia menutup matanya hendak menahan rasa sakit yang akan diterimanya.

Tapi setelah beberapa detik Sakura tidak merasakan apapun, ia membuka matanya perlahan. "Sa.. suke."

"Maaf."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak ingin bicara tentang itu." kini posisi mereka sama sekali tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Sakura untuk bergerak. Sasuke memelukkan lembut dari depan. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu."

Sakura sebenarnya tidak cukup mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, karena memang sejak dulu Sasuke tidak pandai bicara. Tapi hal itu sudah cukup untuknya mengerti kalau Sasuke memaafkannya. Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya kita akan bertarung atau melaksanakan kisah cinta sih?"

Meski Sasuke berusaha untuk menutup wajahnya dengan meletakkan kepalanya di bahunya, Sakura bisa melihat kalau laki-laki dihadapannya itu tersipu. "_Arigatou_, Sasuke." balas Sakura sembari membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Sudah! Sudah! Salam harunya sudah selesai!" kata Sasuke menjauhkan diri dari Sakura dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Jangan dekat-dekat!" ucapnya lagi.

Merasa mengenali sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini, Sakura hanya tertawa geli. "Juzumaru _release_!" Sasuke langsung berbalik begitu mendengar bunyi dentingan besi Juzumaru di tanah. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita laksanakan pertarungan yang adil?"

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. "Kamu akan kehilangan Katanamu, lho." ucapnya memperingati.

"Kalau aku menang kamu harus memberikan semua poin yang kubutuhkan untuk mengambil Katana." Sakura tersenyum percaya diri yang memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Baiklah!"

_'Meski aku masih belum yakin apakah kami akan kembali, setidaknya aura yang ada di sekitar kami, yang selalu menghangatkan kami, selalu ada.'_

"1.."

"2.."

"3.."

"_START_!"

~oOOo~

Yuhuu~

Akhirnya ini fic selesai (~¯▽¯)~ Gimana? Gak terlalu gaje kan? Ini fic pertama yang kutulis sejak aku vakum sebulan dan gak nyangka berani ku post untuk kontes BTC III .

Moga-moga yang pernah baca ceritaku enggak kecewa kalau ini lebih jelek. :o

_Arigatou_ sudah mau membaca, _Ciao!_


End file.
